Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Material strength can be directly related to an elastic modulus (e.g., stiffness) of the material. Thus, high-strength engineering materials used in load-bearing applications can be highly rigid. In some engineering applications, high strength can be required and high rigidity can be undesirable. Methods to impart flexibility in a material can be detrimental to the strength. Moreover, material discontinuities can create weak points in the material.